Appa untuk Taeoh
by Micin
Summary: Part 1 update!/ Perjuangan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Jongin. Taeoh bingung memilih antara Paman Chanyeol atau Paman Sehun untuk menjadi appa barunya./A ChanKai! HunKai! ff/Yaoi, mpreg/ dont read if you dont like it:) review please?
1. Prolog

**PROLOG is BEGIN**

Taeoh bingung, memilih antara Paman Chanyeol atau Paman Sehun sebagai appa barunya?

Dan mulai hari ini Misi Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk melunakkan hati seorang Kim JongIn dengan mendekati sang anak.

.

.

.

 **Appa untuk Taeoh**

 **Micin present**

 **A HUNKAI/CHANKAI fanfiction**

 **Rate : M for Save**

 **This is ff with UKE!KAI, YAOI, MPREG, OOC-beud, ide sangat pasaran. Tidak suka? Jangan lanjutkan membacanya(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta dengan sikap dingin Jongin.

"Aku akan memanaskanmu Baby!"

"Mati saja kau!" Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Fufufu semakin galak semakin manis terasa~"

.

.

.

"Dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakku kelak." Sehun tersenyum, jatuh hati pada sifat keibuan Jongin ketika melihat sang pujaan membawa anaknya ke kantor.

..

"Jadilah ibu bagi anak-anakku!"

"Gila." Jongin berdesis dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku gila karnamu Jongin~" Sehun mabuk cinta.

.

.

.

 **MISI PERTAMA : MENARIK PERHATIAN JONGIN**

"Makanan untuk pujaan hatiku.." – Sehun

"Biar aku antarkan kau pulang baby.." –Chanyeol

.

.

.

 **MISI KEDUA : DEKATI TAEOH**

"Ayo kita beli ice cream kesukaan Taeoh." –Chanyeol

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli mainan saja?" –Sehun

"Pergi kalian." –Kai to Chanyeol and Sehun.

"Eomma~ kita pergi ber-empat saja bagaimana?" Taeoh memandang polos.

.

.

.

 **MISI KETIGA : TERJANG JONGIN!**

Bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri ketika menatap Chanyeol yang berada di depannya dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Kau terlihat semakin seksi Jongin."

"Dasar gila! Pergi kau Mesum!"

…

"Ugh~" mata Jongin melebar ketika tangan Sehun mengusap pahanya

kejantanan Sehun terbangun mendengar desahan Jongin barusan.

"Keluar dari ruanganku OH MESUM!"

.

.

.

 **Bacot Micin** : ff pertama gw nih wkwk ada yang minat baca lanjutannya? Btw kenalin gw Micin, tau kan micin apaan? Wkwk pokoknya salam kenal!

 **Review juseyo! Kritik dan saran di perlukan, but please no bash^^**

#MiCin


	2. Chap 1 : Misi pertama

Misi pertama : menarik perhatian Jongin.

 **Appa untuk Taeoh**

 **Micin present**

 **A HUNKAI/CHANKAI fanfiction**

 **This is ff with UKE!KAI, YAOI, MPREG, ide sangat pasaran. Tidak suka? Jangan lanjutkan membacanya(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan nafas di keluarkan oleh seorang pemuda, ia memasang wajah datar seraya memasuki kantor tempat ia bekerja, dan hal yang paling ia benci dari kantor ini adalah dua orang gila yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit di pagi hari.

"JONGIN SAYANG!"

Sial! Baru saja Jongin menggerutu tentang makhluk-makhluk kurang kerjaan itu, satu dari mereka sekarang tengah melambaikan tangannya. Dengan cepat, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift, dia benar-benar tidak mau berpapasan barang sedetikpun dengan salah satu mahkluk itu. Walaupun setiap hari ia harus bertatap muka dengan keduanya.

"Ya! Jangan lari sayang." cengiran di berikan oleh seorang pemuda tinggi yang telah berhasil mencegat lift yang ditumpangi Jongin menutup. Dan dengan bahagia ia memasuki lift itu dan segera menutup jalan keluar, takut Jongin akan kabur dari lift tersebut.

"Selamat pagi sayang." senyuman cerah di berikan oleh pemuda tinggi tadi.

Jongin diam, tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Wae? Kau sakit?" tanpa izin, pemuda dengan kulit putih itu meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jongin dan dengan cepat pula di tepis oleh sang pemiliknya.

"Galak sekali, atau kau sedang PM- AUCH!" tendangan keras di berikan oleh Jongin di tungkai pemuda yang membuat mood nya down.

"Mati saja kau OH!" jongin mendengus, merasa waktu di lift entah kenapa melambat, padahal ia tidak bisa berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan mahkluk asral ini.

"Aduh.. ini sakit sekali." Oh Sehun mengusap tungkainya yang mendapatkan ciuman cinta dari Jongin.

"Kalau aku mati, nanti tidak ada yang menemanimu sayang~"

"itu pilihan yang bagus." beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu, pintu lift terbuka dan langsung saja Jongin berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Oh Sehun yang melongo.

' _jadi.. lebih bai_ _k_ _aku mati begitu?'_ batin Sehun. Dan lift kembali tertutup.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki ruangan kerjanya, lalu berjalan kesalah satu meja yang terletak paling ujung di ruangan, beberapa teman sekantornya sudah datang dan sempat bertegur sapa, dan hanya di balas senyuman kecil oleh Jongin. Satu hal yang Jongin syukuri ketika memasuki ruangannya adalah, bahwah pemuda bertelinga lebar itu belum da-

"Jongin baby.. selamat pagi!" sekali lagi Jongin menghela nafas. Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawab sapaan dari mahkluk astral yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi.

"Kau sudah makan? Atau ingin aku belikan sesuatu hm?" Park Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja Jongin. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya duduk di kursinya sembari membuka file yang harus ia baca dan periksa. Abaikan saja Chanyeol.

"Jongin? Aku belikan sarapan di bawah dulu ya?" Chanyeol masih ngotot, mentalnya sudah kebal menghadapi kediaman atau bisa di sebut abaian dari Jongin.

"Aku sudah makan tuan, lebih baik urusi saja urusan anda, bukankah anda ada rapat satu jam lagi? Lebih baik persiapkan mental anda."

Mata Chanyeol berbinar mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, kau perhatian sekali Jongin sayang.."

TRAK!

Jongin menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa karyawan melirik kearah ruangan Jongin. _Sudah biasa_ , pikir mereka.

"Lebih baik anda pergi selagi saya masih bersikap baik." Ucapan Jongin cukup membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri dan langkah Sehun yang baru datang-akan mendekati meja Jongin berhenti. Aura hitam sudah di keluarkan Jongin, dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kaku.

"Baiklah-baikah, aku pergi dulu sayang."

CUP

Dengan beraninya Chanyeol mengecup pipi Jongin. Chanyeol kabur kedalam ruangan pribadinya.

"MATI KAU TELINGA LEBAR!"

"SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL! MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN!" dan yang ini teriakan Sehun yang tidak terima kalau pipi mulus Jongin di cium oleh bibir dower Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru kini sudah berganti dengan semburat jingga, Kim Jongin menutup laptopnya dan merenggangkan badannya yang terasa kaku karna duduk berjam-jam di kursi. Beberapa kali ia harus berteriak karna dua orang gila- yang kita kenal sebagai Sehun dan Chanyeol mengganggunya, sebenarnya Jongin sangat risih, karna takut para karyawan lain akan terganggu oleh teriakan ataupun siulan nakal dari Sehun dan Chanyeol, Jongin saja tidak tau, bahwa ulah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang memperebutkannya malah menjadi hiburan tersendiri di sela-sela waktu kerja yang begitu membuat stress.

"Aku harus cepat pulang, Taeoh pasti sudah menunggu." Kim Jongin bergumam dan membereskan meja kerjanya serta langsung menyambar beberapa dokumen yang akan ia bawa kerumah.

"Baby-" cengiran Chanyeol membuat Jongin menghela nafas, ia mencoba tidak mengangap Chanyeol ada.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari ruangannya, tapi sayangnya tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sudah menghalangi jalan keluar Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Jongin mengalah dan menatap malas mata Chanyeol, sedikit banyak membuat pria bermarga Park itu terpana akan manic hitam Jongin yang indah.

"Ah iya, mau aku antar pulang baby?"

"Tidak usah." Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap gigih, pantang mundur sebelum masuk.

"Benar? Ini sudah senja Baby, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Tangan besar Chanyeol mengeluas surai kehitaman Jongin. Sedangkan pemilik rambut menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Hell, Jongin tidak blushing, tapi wajahnya memerah marah.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI DAN CUKUP BISA MENJAGA DIRI PARK CHANYEOL!"

BRUKK!

DUAKK!

Lutut Jongin menendang keras kejantanan Chanyeol.

"AAAA MASA DEPANKU!" Teriakan Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan.

Dan Jongin melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kantor dengan gerutuan. Sedangkan Sehun yang baru keluar dari toilet tertawa senang melihat adegan barusan.

"Mampus kau Telinga lebar!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

…

….

Bacot micin :

….. hai gua micin bek :v maap lama update ye, maklum, laptp gue heng(?) jadi ini ff gue tulis ulang. Maap kalau lama nunggu dan ceritanye garing :v

DAN MAKASIH BEUD BUAT YG UDAH RIPIU, GUE TERHURA HIKS.G :'V

Review juseyo! Kritik dan saran di perlukan, but no bash please

#Micin


End file.
